


It only takes a taste

by Artificial Pichitinha (Pichitinha)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Date, Lesbian AU, Tumblr Prompt, girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Artificial%20Pichitinha
Summary: She’s looked back at the girl several times, unable to stop herself and fully aware that the girl in front of her either didn’t care at all or wasn’t even aware of it. The girl behind her is beautiful, blonde hair tied in tight ponytail that curls at the end, her dark shaped lips emphasizing her bright green eyes and little crinkles underneath them that Trixie finds adorable.Based onPerson A is on a first date with someone, and is trying to entertain them with corny jokes. Person A’s date doesn’t really find them all that funny. However, Person A notices that Person B (who’s dining alone at the table next to them) laughs quietly at all of the jokes.





	It only takes a taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid little fic based on the prompt on the summary, nothing more, nothing less really. Yes, the title is from the musical Waitress but it's merely because I am broadway trash. A huge thank you as usual to miss [Rosie](https://crackerdyke.tumblr.com/) for always helping me with my writing and betaeing this for me, you're amazing <3

There are actually several places that Trixie thinks would be nice to go for a first date, but the small cheap place downtown full of university students is not really one of them. It's ok though, there had been a problem with reservations in the original restaurant and the food there is not bad. She can make it through, with some good company. The date is not about the place.

Problem is she's not really fond of blind dates, but her roomate had insisted so much on setting her up with this girl that she ended up saying yes. She's wary, knows she's picky and can be a little difficult herself, and doesn't trust easily enough to hit it off with someone she's never seen before. But she promised Pearl so she's going to try.

As soon as she meets the girl she knows it's going to be a disaster. She is pretty, that's not the problem, but it almost looks like she's less interested in this date than Trixie, greets her without a hug and has this fake awkward smile plastered across her lips that she just won't drop and, worst of all - worst case scenario for Trixie, really - she seems to not even notice the two attempts of a joke that Trixie does - ableist, not her best material, but still worthy of a little chuckle.

They settle down on a table by the big window because Trixie likes the view of the city and the fresh air. The girl turns her nose a little, apparently doesn't like the light breeze on her hair, but doesn’t argue and doesn’t drop that _damn smile_. Trixie hopes that maybe once they start talking things will just be smoother, or that at least the food comes soon and they manage enough small talk so the night can be over and she can go home to ask Pearl if it’d been a prank.

"So, what do you do for work?" she asks, hopes that it's something they can keep talking about for a while, that it'll bring some sort of sparkle out of her and she'll turn out to be a lively, interesting person.

"I'm a veterinarian," she replies quickly, but doesn't elaborate at all or add anything else, her eyes not really focused on Trixie.

"Really? That's so interesting, I'd love to work around animals all day! I mean, aside from my coworkers of course," Trixie adds at the end and gives a little laugh at her own joke, but the girl doesn't even seem to notice that it was an attempt at humor.

Somewhere behind Trixie there’s a snort, but she doesn't really focus on that.

"I don't really like animals all that much. My parents own a clinic so it was the easy path." She shrugs again but Trixie is just impressed because this is the most words the girl has said all evening. And then she's frustrated because _this is the most words she's said all evening_.

"Oh," she replies, unsure of what she could say. The girl clearly doesn't want to engage, and she's wondering why she even said yes to this date in the first place. Also, who doesn't like animals? "I'm a teacher at a Performing Arts school," she decides to tell her since she clearly won't answer. Maybe she'll like theater, or movies, or dancing, or songs, or _anything_ really. "It's nice if you disconsider the students, staff and classes," she can't help but adding as a little quip at the end.

There's another little laugh behind Trixie and she marvels at the coincidence. At least she can pretend she has something of an audience since her date clearly doesn't seem to get it.

"Yeah, Pearl told me," is all the girl says.

Trixie gives up after that, has no idea what to say really or even why the girl agreed to go out with her. It _has_ to be a prank. Pearl probably hired her off craigslist, it's the only logical explanation.

Their food arrives and Trixie is happy at this excuse for silence, but as soon as she looks at her plate she see the pieces of bacon. Great, she can't even enjoy her dinner properly.

"Uh, sorry? I asked for this without bacon. I'm a vegetarian."

The waiter apologizes quickly and goes back inside with her food. She silently curses as this will just extend dinner longer than it has to and she can't wait to just leave the restaurant and that horrible plastic smile behind.

"I mean, it's dead already," the girl says as she eats her steak and Trixie wonders how one can be a vet and eat that before she takes in the words and tries not to get outraged.

It'll be no good fighting with the girl, though, so she tries to put on a perfectly nice smile similar to the one the girl has carried all night before she deadpans.

"So am I on the inside, it doesn't mean anyone will be eating me tonight."

She doesn't expect a laugh from her, knows she's way beyond her type of humor and that it'd been a bit dark anyway, so she's fully surprised when there's a sort of shout-laugh from behind her.

She turns around quickly, certain that three times can’t be a coincidence, and sees the blonde woman who's sitting alone on the table next to theirs smiling with perfect white teeth and blood red lips at her. She tries to fight off her grin - say what you want, Trixie likes attention. It also helps that the blonde is stunning.

She turns back to her date, but the girl apparently never even noticed she was eyeing another woman.

Trixie's giddy now, though, her date completely forgotten on the opposite side of the table because she clearly doesn't care. Trixie wonders if the other girl is just full-on eavesdropping on them and if she really does find her funny.

She wants to find out.

She makes it a mission to try to be as funny as she can, even if her date thinks she's weird as hell. She goes with deadpans, prepared jokes, snarky remarks. The woman has a wheezy sort of laugh and Trixie can't help the grin on her face every time she sets her off.

God, she wishes she was a table over. Is that horrible of her?

She's looked back at the girl several times, unable to stop herself and fully aware that the girl in front of her either didn't care at all or wasn't even aware of it. The girl behind her is beautiful, blonde hair tied in tight ponytail that curls at the end, her dark shaped lips emphasizing her bright green eyes and little crinkles underneath them that Trixie finds adorable.

How much of an asshole would she be if she ditched her date and moved to the chair behind her? Probably a lot. Her nerve doesn't really reach that level.

She wants to find a way out of there, wants to go over to the girl and introduce herself and maybe have a good time tonight, but she can't find any way to do so that wouldn't make her an asshole.

At some point though, the girl behind her gets up and pasts right by her, her leg brushing against Trixie's arm. She worries she might be leaving, that this will be nothing more than a short lived silent _if_ , but they share a look as the woman looks back, and Trixie sees she's headed to the bathroom. She’s looking at Trixie as if she’s asking her to go with. Trixie doesn't even think before she excuses herself from her date and follows her.

"That's a nice piece of cardboard you've got sitting with you, there," the woman says as soon as they're both inside the restroom, turning her bright smile to Trixie once again.

Trixie's laughs reverberates through the small space before she covers her mouth with her hands, trying to stop the sound and hide her smile. It's okay though, the other woman is smiling as well. Trixie's never seen teeth so perfect before and she loves that she seems to smile a lot.

"I'm not crazy, right? She's super weird?" Trixie asks, happy to be in the company of someone who feels _alive_.

She might even be the most alive person Trixie's ever seen.

The other woman leans on the sink, gives Trixie her full attention. Trixie shivers. "From what I heard she's a veterinarian who doesn't like animals. If I were you I'd have run a long time ago."

"Oh honey. This isn't even top 10 worst dates I've ever had."

"You'll have to tell me all of them. In order. Best to worst," she says, smile wide again and Trixie is still in awe of it. "I'm Katya." She extends her hand for Trixie to shake.

She does so without a second thought. "Trixie."

"So, you're probably stuck for the rest of the night, huh." Katya's eyes are inviting and her words sound hopeful. Trixie bites her bottom lip, considering.

"My plan was to run as soon as I finished eating." She shrugs. "And I'm not really hungry anymore," she adds, feeling bold.

Katya beams. "Well, I need a cigarette. It might take a while for me to finish it." She's already moving to the door.

Trixie can't find the words to continue on being subtle, so she just nods.

She waits a couple of minutes before leaving, and to her surprise Katya is actually sitting down where awkward girl had been minutes prior.

"I think she left? Didn't want you walking out to an empty table."

"Oh.” She sits down again, happy at the new sight. “This looks like a much better ending to the night than I had imagined."

Katya smiles and leans on the table, and for the first time that night Trixie feels like she's in a date.

"Does the night have to end, though? How do you feel about going on a real date now?"

"Will you still laugh at my jokes or was that just a ruse?"

Katya laughs lightly. "Are your jokes still gonna be funny?"

"Tricky question, they were never funny."

Katya laughs soundly this time. She's still smiling by the end of it, and this time the smile on that side of the table is not fake.

"Come on. We'll get ice cream and you can tell me about this school you work."

"Were you eavesdropping the entire time?" Trixie asks, but she's smiling and following Katya out the restaurant after leaving the money on the table.

"You speak loudly, Trixie."

"No, I don't!" she replies in a fake loud voice and Katya is laughing again. It settles on Trixie's chest.

They walk to the little ice cream parlor a few streets over and it turns out Katya really finds her funny and she knows it because Katya is funny too and their sense of humor matches. Trixie's cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling and she can't believe she's glad Pearl got her that stupid date because would she have met Katya otherwise? Probably not.

It’s hours later when she gets home, her hand swinging in between them where it’s clasped with Katya’s. She feels like she’s known Katya for ages, shared probably a bit too much for a first accidental date and has definitely learned a lot about Katya.

She likes it though. Likes Katya.

“Are you gonna invite me in, Trixie?” Katya’s bold and Trixie’s not surprised because she’s spent the last three hours walking around town getting to know her. She wasn’t expecting anything less, really.

She considers it. She doesn’t usually do this, not when she really likes the person and wants to know if they’ll stick around, but Katya’s red lips are still perfectly painted and she wonders how the colors would look like on her skin.

She can wait, though. Pearl is probably home anyway, waiting for her to get back from her date _with her friend_ which she actually _ditched_.

“I do feel less dead inside, but I’ll think I’ll still put off on the being eaten thing.” She goes for a joke, hopes it gets Katya to laugh and doesn’t leave her feeling like she wasted her night on Trixie.

She does laugh and doesn’t look disappointed at all, her hand still grasping Trixie’s.

“Can I get your number, though?” She squeezes Trixie’s fingers.

Trixie’s taking her phone immediately, typing in her number and sending herself a message from it so she has Katya’s number, too.

“I… I’m free tomorrow, if you want to do something?”

Katya nods, her smile gets smaller but somehow more honest and Trixie’s heart squeezes when she thinks of another date with the pretty blonde that thinks she’s funny.

She takes her key and unlocks the door without dropping their hands, and when she turns to wish her goodbye Katya pulls her close and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. As soon as their mouths touch, they part, and just as soon Trixie pulls her back, going in for a real kiss.

Katya tastes like the strawberry ice cream she got at the parlor and the cigarette she smoked afterwards, and she kisses Trixie with intent and with a promise that next time they do this, she has more to offer.

They part and their hands drop, but Trixie’s fine because Katya’s smile is so big it reaches her eyes.

“Goodnight, Tracey.”

Trixie smiles at the stupid name and enters her house, closes the door with her eyes locked into Katya’s who’s already walking away but with her head turned towards her.

"So, how'd it go?" Pearl asks genuinely as soon as she sees her and Trixie has half a mind to realize it was indeed not a prank and just Pearl being an idiot.

Her phone vibrates and it's a message from Katya already, an up close selfie showing light pink on top of her red lipstick. It's captioned "new favorite color".

She smiles and doesn't even look at Pearl.

"Best date I've ever had."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @[pichitinha](http://pichitinha.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to talk :)


End file.
